Of Pranks, Candy, and Emotion
by xInnocentCrisisx
Summary: Its the dreaded holiday of Valentines day. Tsuna hates that day because it just shows how unpopular he is. Until this year he got a letter, someone wants to confused their love to him, but is it really what it seems. 1827, Yaoi Don't like don't read.


**A/N**:

Yay this is my first time ever righting 1827! This is also my second fiction for Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

This makes me so happy this is one of my favorite couples in Khr! This is also a Valentines day fictions, I wrote an other one a couple of days ago, but that one was 2701. I have been on a writing spree. Who knows I might actually make a mutli chapter story. Anyways I hope you like it and i hope it isn't too OOC, this is my first time writing as HIbari and stuff. so yeah. I don't think there is anything too bad in this fiction maybe Gokudera cussing once or twice and even the small amount of violence. Though I can't give too much away otherwise that would give away the story and stuff. Also this is in face a one shot maybe I will do a squeal later or something.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Khr for if i did, there would be more 1827 Hints.

Any ways Enjoy this story!

* * *

><p>"No way its all ready that time a year again?" Tsuna sighed as he finished getting ready for school, he wasn't looking forward to school this day. He was proud of himself for finally waking up on time and actually getting ready for school early. His mood was brought down as he looked at the date, Valentines day. The day that reminded him how unpopular he was with the ladies, how no matter how hard he tried he wasn't good looking enough or even cool enough for them to consider him or even give him some candy. He walked downstairs to see his mom finishing making chocolates for Lambo and the other kids at the house. Tsuna smiled his mother would always give him some growing up as a treat on this day. That stopped when he entered middle school, he remembered being so excited for his first ever middle school valentines day only to be disappointing when no one gave him anything. Of course he never told his mom, he was growing up and he didn't need her candy to make him happy.<p>

"Oh Tsu-kun, your up early." smiled Nana Sawada as she smiled at her son as he sat down to have eat.

"Yeah," he said as he nodded and began to eat his food and then his mother set a medium size chocolate in front of him.

"I made extra, for you. For school eat it there or share it with one of your friends" She said as she walked off to finish the others. 'I won't tell him I am giving it to him so he won't look to sad.' she thought not liking when her son has a sad face on.

"Mom I am too old for getting chocolates from you." Tsuna complained as he pocketed the chocolate and left the house and saw Yamamoto and Gokudera in their usual spots waiting for him.

"Good morning" Both of them said cheerfully as they waved at Tsuna who was putting on his shoes.

"Morning" he greeted back as they walked to school for once not having to run, or rush at all. Usual it would be due to the fact they might be late and be bitten to death by a certain perfect.

"Can you believe its Valentines day all ready?" smiled Yamamoto as they walked.

"Don't remind me, those stupid women and there candy, won't leave me the fuck alone!" growled Gokudera as he frowned.

"Really I like all the candies," laughed Yamamoto as he looked at Tsuna who was silent "What about you Tsuna?" he added.

"I know, I completely forgot about it. I don't really care about this holiday," smiled Tsuna as he looked at his two best friends.

They wouldn't get the fact about not being popular. Soon they got to class Tsuna had to go alone to his seat, being the moment the trio enter the school, they where stormed. Leaving Tsuna all alone to walk by himself, he noticed something though 'Hibari-san wasn't at the gate' he thought 'maybe because of all the crowds and stuff, since he hates it. I wonder if Hibari-san ever gets candy?' He sat down at his seat. Then he noticed a small heart shaped card on his desk. It was frilly and pink like that of a Valentines day card. This surprised him so much he gasped as he picked it up and read it excitedly.

_-Tsuna,_  
><em>I am really shy to say this in the card or even in front of our class. I want to meet you after school be hide the gym. There is something really important I have to tell you! It has to do with my deep feelings for you. Please come alone and don't ask me about this letter in front of everyone.<em>  
><em>Love, Kyoko<em>

Tsuna blushed as he read this and let out a huge smiled. He couldn't help but keep reading the letter over and over again, his heart soaring with joy and happiness. 'This might be the best Valentines day ever! Kyoko-can must be waiting there to confess her love to me. This is just too great!' He even pinched himself just make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna did you get a love letter" laughed one of the jerks in Tsuna's Class bringing him out of his thoughts.

"No way any girl would like someone so Dame" laughed an other one.

"Oh its nothing like that." said Tsuna blushing there was no reason to tell those bullies what he was looking forward to after school. The rest of the day went by normal, He didn't get to spend a lot of time with Gokudera and Yamamoto, but he was use to this though on this day. At Lunch Tsuna sighed as he ate by himself on the roof, he noticed Hibari sleeping on top of the highest point. 'Hibari-san is use to being by himself, I wonder if he ever gets lonely… oh of course not. That is too herbivorish for him!' laughed Tsuna as he finished. Then as if time was going super fast, it was after school.

"Juudaime, are you coming?" Asked Gokudera as he shoved the chocolates he got in the trash can

"Oh no, I have to do something, you two go home now." Said Tsuna as he ran off, smiling 'Oh I am coming Kyoko-can!' he thought.

"I wonder where Tsuna is off too?" asked Yamamoto curiously.

"If it was important Juudaime would of told me, lets go home." said Gokudera as they walked home. Tsuna leaned on the wall as he waited for Kyoko to show up, he let out a small laugh.

"Hey Dame-Tsuna" said an upperclassmen when Tsuna looked up he saw a group of his usual bully, he frowned as he looked around, where was Kyoko-chan she was late and he didn't want her to grow shy because of these bullies, he didn't want them to ruin his perfect holiday.

"Hey, is there something you want." he asked trying to stay polite and not give away he wanted them to buzz off.

"What are you doing waiting for someone." Asked the said leader of the gang.

"No... I just want to be alone." said Tsuna as he just looked down at the floor not trying to anger the bullies or anything. He didn't notice the evil and mean looks that the bullies gave each other before one of them decided to speak.

"Oi, I think he is waiting for Sasagawa-chan!" laughed one of the bullies. This caused Tsuna to look up, he just played it off as them just having some fun and teasing them they couldn't know about that letter it was a secret between him and Kyoko.

"Oh, man you were right, he was stupid enough to believe it!" laughed an other, Tsuna froze how did they know about that letter only he saw it and of course Kyoko when she wrote it.

"Look, Dame-Tsuna doesn't still get it. Idiot!" yelled the last one as he held his ribs, guess from laughing too much. This caused Tsuna to looked confused, no they wouldn't no one was that cruel where they?

"We wrote that letter, one of us copied Sasagawa's handwriting, did you honestly believe she would come and confess her love to someone like you?" laughed the leader the others start to laugh as well.

"No… way…" whispered Tsuna that was way to cruel how could they do this too him. 'How can people be so mean and evil, to get my hopes up like that.' he thought as he looked at the bullies

"Oh don't believe us. Do you honestly think that the school's idol would choose you. Not even the ugliest girl would choose you," added another. This caused Tsuna to physically flinch and he felt his eyes burn he didn't want cry in front of these men, they weren't worth his tears.

"Look guys he is going to cry!" this caused more laughter and caused Tsuna more humiliation and then he noticed they all carried something in their hands, his eyes widen.

"Now, lets end his misery and our fun" said the leader as they threw eggs at Tsuna to add to the injury. Tsuna winced as each egg hit him, the impact didn't hurt it was just the fact these guys said where true.

"Happy Valentines day! Stupid!"

"Have a lonesome day!"  
>They all started to walk away, leaving him alone and a mess. Not caring that their act hurt there victim more then just physically. Those bullies where right Tsuna was useless, stupid, no good. It was just stupidity that made him believe anyone would care for him like that. Then he heard grunting and what sounded to be a fight, he looked up and saw Hibari beating up the group of upperclassmen.<p>

"This is for disrupting the peace of Nami-chu, I'm going to bite you to death…" he said as he continued to beat up them.

"Hibari-san…" Whispered Tsuna, the perfect then turned to face the brunette, Tsuna froze. Hibari scaned the egged covered herbivore, then grabbed his hand and dragged him to the reception room with no words exchanged. Tsuna was pushed on the couch and then thrown a towel.

"Herbivore, clean yourself up," Hibari said as he watched him. Tsuna nodded as he cleaned his face. Tsuna frowned as he looked at the towel

"Thank you for saving me, Hibari-san," he said sadly sighing.

"Stop that." Replayed Hibari quickly, Tsuna looked confused for a bit "You may be a herbivore, but you lately been raising to omnivore status. Don't let me take that away, by acting like this."

"Hibari-san." said Tsuna shocked Hibari's words shocked him after all, the raven haired teen never seemed to care much for Tsuna, was it only because of the recent events and the fact Hibari was in fact his cloud guardian.

"Besides, I hate when the weaker Herbivores try to act like Carnivores. Show them your stronger by not letting it get to you," He added, that made Tsuna remember the fact Hibari likes small animals because of the way they survive with all the stronger animals in the world. Tsuna didn't mean to, but he noticed as tears fell from his eyes quickly he worked to cover the fact he was crying. Hibari froze he knew what happened to Tsuna wasn't a good thing, usually he wouldn't care, he was Hibari Kyoya. He was the head of the disciplinary council, one never to be in crowds, to be alone and by himself. Though even with that the moment he saw Tsuna's tear it reminded him of a rabbit or an other small animal. Hibari then patted Tsuna's head on a patch of none covered egg.

"Hibari-san?" he gasped as he looked up at Hibari who wasn't looking at him.

"If you are done, then you can leave. After all I am sure you don't want to spend Valentines day with me," answered Hibari as he moved his hand away.  
>'Hibari is always alone for these kind of things huh. Well so I'm I,' he thought. Tsuna stood up and then he felt something rustle in his pocket. He reached in side of his pocket and saw it was the chocolate his mother gave him.<p>

"I made extra, for you. For school eat it there or share it with one of your friends." His mother's voice rang in his head, then he looked at Hibari, 'I don't think I have ever heard Hibari-san talk as much as he did right now. So I might as well take advantage it' Tsuna thought.

"Hibari-san, do you ever get any Valentines day candy?" asked Tsuna as he held the candy in his hand.

"No, female herbivores are terrified of me. Doesn't matter I am use to being alone all time. I hate crowding," answered Hibari as he looked out the window.

"Don't you ever get lonely? Everyone needs someone right? Well um.. I wanted you to have this…" said Tsuna as he held out the candy blushing. Hibari smirked a bit for a quick moment as he looked at the candy.

"Herbivore, don't think so low of me. Besides that is the only one you got you keep it" demanded Hibari as he turned away. In the corner of his eye he saw Tusna break the chocolate in half

"There now we both can share it after all, even if you act like it, I can tell you like talking sometimes." Answered Tsuna to get a glare from Hibari, "I mean… Um… Not that that… just here you go" said Tsuna flustered as he handed him the candy. This time however Hibari did accept it, and took the bite out of it

"It tastes good." He answered, he wasn't the type to like sweets all that much, but this was okay was it only for the fact that it came from this Herbivore after all if any other person even tried to talk to him or act this way with him he would of bitten them to death. Who knows why? Lets just enjoy this moment. "Oh and if you mention this to anyone I will bite you to death" he added to Tsuna.

"HIEE! Don't worry I won't!" Panicked Tsuna as he ate his, "I didn't make it my mom did, I can't really cook…" he said sheepishly.

"I figured," answered Hibari. Then Tsuna froze for a brief moment and ate his candy, then started to giggle causing Hibari to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry, its just I never imagined having Valentines day like this. Its not that I don't like it, In fact I really enjoy this. Oh its getting late I have to go. Bye Hibari-san!" said Tsuna as he rushed out of the room seeing it was all ready sunset and he didn't want to take any more of Hibari's time. Hibari sighed as he watched him leave without saying anything, there where only a few more seconds of quiet before a sound of a knock echoed in the room

"Enter" Commanded Hibari.

"Kyo-san. What do you want me to do with these?" asked Kusakaba who entered the room his arms full of candy and cards sent to him by his fans who where too shy to send it to him.

"Throw them away. I have had enough sweets" Hibari answered he didn't understand why he told Tsuna he didn't ever get any candy, it must be the small part of him that actually cared. He then he watched as he saw Tsuna running out of the school gates 'I don't know why, but I hope we spend an other Valentines day like this. Omnivore' thought Hibari.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope you liked the story, I wrote this while listening to Seka Ichi Hatsukio's Orignal sound track and it really inspired me to write this and stuff. I felt really bad being a meanie to Tsuna, but I had too it all so made me think of english where we are doing this like essay about bullying and every time we get a profile on a victim of bullying i think of Tsuna. I am such a khr nerd. Any ways I got the idea today when I was home sick from school so I decided to write this. Yeah so I hope you all enjoyed it. I felt it was rushed and stuff but I all ways feel like that thought so who knows. The only way I could know how you feel is if you review. I also like to thank my beta Dustbunniehailey who is amazing and did this before going to bed because she loves me so much. This took so much time because it all ways felt too short because I wanted it to be at least 3k and it just didn't want to be until now. This makes me happy.

So yeah now i am just rambling.

So please Review (Only nice things)


End file.
